Un cumpleaños inusual
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino le tiene un regalo que piensa que es perfecto para el Nara pero ¿a él le gustara?


Gracias por pasar, espero que les guste este fic dedicado para el cumpleaños de Shikamaru Nara y no podría faltar mi adicción hacia el ShikaIno, espero les guste.

―Diálogos ―

«Pensamientos »

 **.**

 **.**

 **UN CUMPLEAÑOS INUSUAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A pesar de tratar de relajar su mente contemplando sus amadas nubes algo en su interior se sentía extraño, analizaba todas las posibilidades que pudieran responder a su sentir pero ninguna le convencía.

Suspiro cansinamente mientras seguía el trayecto de una nube la cual el viento poco a poco la deshacía hasta dejar una estela blanca.

«Problemático » murmuro para sus adentros mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora sabía que era lo que le hacía falta, necesitaba las locuras de la rubia que le hacían sacar de quicio, aquellas que le sorprendían por encontrar una tontería para poder refutar sus argumentos y poder tener validez a los suyos, requería que le recordaran lo vago y perezoso que era por querer estar acostado contemplando el cielo pero sobre todo necesitaba tener su compañía. Miro su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta que estuvo cuatro horas seguidas sin ser interrumpido.

Se levantó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, que para su sorpresa eso era lo último que quería hacer en su cumpleaños.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

―Puerca no te entiendo y te juro que me estas asustando ―una pelirosa golpeo el hombro de su compañera

―No sé qué es lo que no entiendes Sakura ―

―No entiendo que no quieras hacer nada para festejar a Shikamaru, todos los años tienes un plan y ahora ¿me dices que no harás nada? ―

―Exactamente ―la rubia sonrió triunfal ante la afirmación de su amiga

― ¿Puedo saber por qué? ―Sakura miraba fijamente a la rubia tratando de descifrar la situación. Escudriñaba de pies a cabeza a su amiga intentando averiguar que se traía entre manos

―Oh frente no me digas que no lo entiendes ―al mirar que su amiga negaba con la cabeza prosiguió― Shikamaru siempre se queja de lo problemática que soy ―

― ¿y? eso jamás te ha importado ―Sakura cruzo los brazos y levanto una ceja

―Pues después de pensar en todos los regalos que le he dado ―con una pose pensativa continuo― Me di cuenta que el mejor regalo es alejarme de el para que tenga todo un dia libre ―alzo el puño de manera triunfal

―Ino ¿enserio crees que eso es lo que Shikamaru quiere? ―de un tirón hizo que la chica rubia la mirara fijamente

―Claro frente, no hablo de lo que yo quiero o lo que creo que él quiere. Estoy hablando y decidiendo como si tuviera la mente de Shikamaru Nara ―se cruzó de brazos y miro retadora a su amiga― ¿Crees que no sé qué es lo que quiere? ―

―Por supuesto, entonces dime ¿En quién pensabas cuando le regalaste a Shikamaru una cena romántica? O tal vez cuando lo llevaste a las aguas termales porque querías un descanso o ¿Qué tal esa vez que le regalaste un disfraz de gato sexy que usarías tú? ―

―Oye ese te puedo asegurar que le encanto ―reprocho a su amiga

―Si hubieras pensado en el no habrías hecho planes para que duraran hasta tu cumpleaños ―

―Por eso mi decisión de este año, quiero que el cumpleaños de Shikamaru sea especial y que él lo disfrute, así que le di el dia libre para hacer lo que quiera ―

― ¿Él lo sabe? ―miro de reojo a su amiga quien se paralizo al escucharla― ¿No lo sabe cierto? ―cuando su amiga mantuvo silencio prosiguió― Ino es una tontería que no se lo dijeras el estará buscándote pensando que tramas algo mientras que estamos aquí comiendo helado ―

―Sakura es un genio él lo sabrá ―se metió un bocado de su helado en la boca

― ¿Estas segura? ―

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

―Problemático ―se recargo en una de las paredes frente a la residencia Yamanaka. Miro una vez más su reloj al notar que casi anochecía y la rubia no se había cruzado en su camino

―Shikamaru ¿pensé que estabas con Ino? ―un rubio le hizo señales para que pasará a la casa

―No la he visto en todo el dia ―murmuro al reconocer lo tonto que se escuchaba el admitir que necesitaba la compañía de la rubia

―Se fue temprano, de seguro está planeando algo―

―Eso espero ―suspiro al ver que Inoichi lo dejaba solo en la sala de estar

― Ya llegue―la rubia entro al umbral y comenzó a quitarse las sandalias

―Llegas tarde ―

―… ―Ino dio un pequeño salto. Al mirar todas las luces apagadas sospecho que no había nadie― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―se acercó al sofá y miro al moreno que ni siquiera abrió los ojos

―Esperándote ―mantuvo la postura

―No entiendo ―Ino se sentó en la mesa de noche que se encontraba frente al sofá

―Problemático ―

― ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? ―Ino se levantó de un salto con los puños a sus costados

―Arreglate para ir a cenar ―lo dijo tan rápido que no pudo entender

― ¿Qué? ―

―Que te arregles, ya hice reservaciones ―se sentó mirando fijamente a la rubia

―Deja de bromear ¿Qué tu regalo no te gusto? ―Ino se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero

―No me diste nada ―Se levantó para mirar de frente a la chica

―Claro que si ¡TODO UN DIA LIBRE PARA TI! ―sonrió ampliamente al dar a conocer porque se escondió y evadía al chico durante todo el dia― ¿No te gusto? ―sonrió traviesamente al mirar la reacción de disgusto del moreno― ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Te hice falta? ¿Querías otro disfraz? ―rodeo el cuello del moreno con sus brazos y se levantó de puntitas para dar un fugaz beso.

―Problemática, arreglate o me arrepentiré ―apretó a la chica y dio un beso un poco más duradero.

La chica se soltó y subió las escaleras para buscar un atuendo apropiado.

― ¡Ino! ―el moreno alzo la voz para que lo escucharan

―Estoy lista ―miro al chico con una sonrisa cuando el quedo perplejo quedando satisfecha con el resultado

―Vamos ―la abrazo y beso nuevamente acariciando los rulos que se había hecho en su cabello dorado adornado por una peineta con piedras azules que Shikamaru le había dado en forma de flor, su cabello suelto como cascada y un vestido color turquesa que el moreno le había dado

―Shika ―le jalo del brazo para que el moreno alzara la vista― ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ―le abrazo y dio un ligero beso en los labios que rápidamente el Nara provoco que aumentara la intensidad del beso, recorrió la cavidad de la rubia y dejo los labios para besar su cuello― Shika, llegaran mis padres ―trato de apartar el moreno pero sus brazos no reaccionaron

―Mejor ponte aquel disfraz ―aparto el cabello de la rubia y comenzó a deslizar el zipper del vestido provocando que la rubia se estremeciera― Este es mi mejor regalo ―murmuro antes de volver a besar a la chica.

Hasta hace unos años que la chica le hizo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos no pensó que rechazaría un dia sin ella, sin sus locuras, sin su belleza y esas sensaciones que le provocaba con solo mirarla. Sin duda su vida cambio desde que las locuras y amor de esa chica problemática eran dirigidas hacia él y conseguir su felicidad y confort. Cada momento era un tesoro que él estaría dispuesto a conseguir aunque tuviera que dejar de mirar las nubes.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

.

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado y pueden hacérmelo saber en sus comentarios

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


End file.
